


Wanted

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seven years, Ivan can't wait to get Edward into bed again. It may not be exactly what Edward was imagining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

Edward knew Ivan would he happy to see him.

He had no idea Ivan would be _this_ happy.

He launches himself at Edward, tackling him back into the hallway, and Edward’s duffel bag falls to the ground. He forces himself not to tense, he’s not being attacked, but he _is_. Ivan attacks him with lips and hands, even out in the hallway of his building, and Edward can’t help but love the feeling of Ivan on top of him after so long.

“Ivan,” he mutters against those eager lips, amused despite the happiness he’s feeling, “don’t you want to get inside first?”

Ivan’s violet eyes are clouded with lust, and for a second Edward thinks they’re just going to fuck in the hallway. A door opens somewhere on the floor, and Ivan nods. “All right. Fine. Hurry?”

As if Edward could say no. He kicks the door shut once they’re on the other side of it, has to because Ivan’s already on him.

This is how it _should_ have been the first time he got out, would have been if he hadn’t let the anger and betrayal get the better of him. He shouldn’t have gone to Hero Academy, he should have come to Ivan’s apartment and shoved his old friend against the wall, desperately grinding their hips together as he feels Ivan hard and hot against his own erection. 

He should probably take a shower first, wash the last smells of prison from his skin, but Ivan is demanding like he hasn’t had sex since Edward went away. It can’t be true—it’s been seven years for fuck’s sake—but the idea makes him harder anyway.

Ivan gets them to what must be his bedroom, Edward only working that out because there’s something soft under him and he doesn’t _care_ where he is as long as Ivan’s there. 

It’s easy to get their clothes off, so easy, and Edward doesn’t know if that’s because they’ve had so much practice stripping each other or because he’s envisioned it so many times, lying in a cold cell. He sees pale flesh in front of him, latches onto it with his lips and teeth, and bucks up involuntarily when Ivan moans. 

Ivan’s hands go to his head—not his hair, they took his hair—and caress it, and they’re rolling over and over until Ivan pins him down to the bed. “Need you,” he mutters.

Ivan’s different, more self-assured, stronger, older than the last time they did this. Edward’s sure he’s most of those things too, but he likes how it feels when Ivan holds him down. 

Ivan grabs his cock, and Edward shivers. He’d almost forgotten that feeling, that delicious pride that shot through him, knowing that lovely Ivan wanted his dick so badly.

It’s nice to feel like a man after seven years as a number.

Ivan grinds down against him, wraps both cocks in one of his hands, breathing harshly. “God,” he rasps out, and it’s not a boy’s voice anymore. “Missed this. Missed you.”

Edward reaches for him, pulls him down for a bruising kiss. Ivan doesn’t taste sweet and soft like he did back in school, but he knows Ivan’s got to be tasting a lot of bitterness himself. 

A single fingertip slides between his buttocks, and Edward freezes. Ivan pulls back from the kiss, wide violet eyes searching his. Ivan looks hungry, panting, every inch a man who knows what he wants, but his voice is a little uncertain as he asks, “Can I? Please?”

There’s a part of Edward that wants to refuse him, to shove him into the mattress and have his way and make Ivan scream his name the way he used to. That part of him is childish, selfish, and has a lot to do with his father’s voice telling him what it is to be a man.

Fuck that. He hates being told what to do.

What he loves is seeing the delight in Ivan’s eyes as he slowly eases his legs apart. His mouth feels dry, and he swallows hard as Ivan’s slick fingertip—when did he get the lube out anyway?—pushes inside him. His breathing catches, and he suddenly hopes it was better for Ivan the first time they did this than it is right now. It feels _strange_ , something going in where, as far as his body is concerned, things _don’t go in_. 

“Relax.”

Edward wants to snap that it’s easy for Ivan to say, he’s not the one with a finger up his ass, but that’s all kinds of unfair. Instead he takes a deep breath, trying to get used to the intrusion. 

Ivan kisses his neck, leans over to kiss his forehead. “I…it helps if you want it. If you think about how much you want it.” 

Edward wants to protest that he doesn’t, really. But he looks up at Ivan, flushed and wanting, and can’t help but wonder what it would be like to be taken, _owned_ by him. Has Ivan dreamed about making Edward pant and writhe the way Edward has about him? Ivan’s always looked so good after sex, red-faced and sweaty and bonelessly sated, and Edward suddenly wants to know how that feels.

“Yeah, that’s it. Here, is this okay?”

The second one is more than okay, it makes Edward’s eyes roll back into his head. Ivan’s always been good with his hands, typing or doing origami or wrapped around Edward’s cock. Those lithe fingers feel fucking amazing inside him, a spreading dull ache that makes him _want_. “Ivan,” he says, and he’s shocked to hear his own voice sound like such a growl. 

“Yeah?”

Edward shakes his head. He didn’t want to say anything, just loves the taste of that name on his lips. Instead of being sappy like that, he just says, “More.”

Ivan’s breathing is labored, and he chokes out, “I’m not sure how much longer I can wait.”

“Don’t. Do it.”

Back in school, Ivan would have argued, blushed and stammered and insisted he wasn’t good enough. Now, he pulls out his fingers, hooks Edward’s legs over his shoulders, and positions himself. The look on his face says, clear as words, _I’ve wanted to do this to you for years._

The first thrust of Ivan’s cock inside him makes Edward gasp and clutch at the bed, white spots flaring in front of his eyes. Pain is no stranger to him, but the way the pleasure _sears_ through him, the way Ivan creates an aching void and fills it all at once, are enough to take his breath. 

Ivan’s not much better, letting out helpless little grunts, pushing in further with every shallow thrust, eyes unfocused. The look of blazing lust on his face only makes Edward harder, and fuck, he never thought it could feel this good.

Ivan thrusts hard, and his hips smack against Edward’s as he fully seats himself, buried in tight heat. Edward hears frenzied moaning, and can’t muster up the focus to be embarrassed that it’s coming from him. All his lonely nights in prison with only his hand for company, he’d thought of Ivan the doe-eyed angel of his teenage years. _I should have been thinking of this,_ he thinks abstractly, as Ivan pounds into him, taking and possessing his body, hands brutally tight on his hips.

One of those deft hands closes around his cock, and Edward bites his lip so hard it bleeds. “Fuck, yes, I’m gonna come.”

Ivan’s eyes blaze down at him, and he hisses, “Come for me. I want to feel you come around my cock.”

His hips thrust up hard, and Edward’s mouth falls open as Ivan’s cock drags over his spot, forcing white-hot pleasure up his spine. Ivan’s talented hand strokes him exactly the way he likes it, fast and rough and pressing his thumb up hard under the head. Edward has some vague notion of dragging Ivan down for a kiss, but all he can manage is to dig his nails into Ivan’s shoulders, a ragged scream coming from him as his hips jerk and he spills between their sweaty, thrusting bodies.

Ivan’s hands tighten on his hips, bruising, and he comes deep inside of Edward, gasping and shaking, a look of desperate wonder on his face. He pulls out, and Edward makes a face. He’ll feel it tomorrow, a burning ache every time he moves or sits, and he can feel Ivan’s cum dripping out of his twitching hole. Dark muttering words from the last several years try to rise in his mind, but he pushes them away, preferring to gather Ivan to him instead. 

Ivan turns in his arms, flushed and smiling. “Did you like that?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve always wanted to try it.”

“Why didn’t you ever ask?”

Ivan shrugs, and Edward kisses him. “Doesn’t matter. It was amazing.”

It was good to be home. More than that, it was good to _have_ a home.

“So…we can switch off all the time now, right?”

“Hey, I never said that.”

 


End file.
